


Mikylas life

by VampireMarbelfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMarbelfox/pseuds/VampireMarbelfox
Summary: Severus is mated to Harry potters twin brother and in which Harry potters brother is raised by death eaters after Lilly and james died
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting when new chapters are done

Chapter 1 MIkyla’s POV   
It was my first year at Hogwarts school for young wizards and witches but I was going to be with the seventh year student’s. I was walking through the Great Hall doors about to be placed in my house when I saw my mate, a man with straight black hair and black robes sitting at the head table next to Flitwick talking to him about what had happened to Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest. 

As McGonagall called me to the stool in the middle of gryffindor and ravenclaw tables.  
I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and as she stepped back away from me the sorting hat said “ Slytherin” at the whole school had paid attention and my mate ‘Severus Snape had turned his attention to me, to only get up and walk towards me and stopped midway just to stare.

“Okay, that is the last of the students” Dumbledore said.

“Today we celebrate our new students and our Students that have returned for another year at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said with a smirk on his face when Severus was still standing in the middle of slytherin table still shocked at what he was seeing.

End of Mikyla’s POV

Severus was shocked when he met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were blue with red at the pupil, the boy was 5’9 and almost like an ablino with his crimson white hair and pale white skin. As he stood in the middle of the great hall staring at the child in front of him with the sorting hat still on his head. After he had retaken his seat he started day-dreaming about having that child's body beneath him and panting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Severus walking to his room that was right by Slytherin corridors thinking about the beautiful boy he had seen during the sorting ceremony when Dumbledor stopped him in the hall and said, “ Severus, do you have a minute,” Severus lifted his head up to look at Dumbledor, “ Yes, Albus, what is the problem.”

“Oh nothing my boy just wanted to talk to you about your young mate” said Dumbledor with a sirk on his face.

“ Sure, Albus, I will meet you in your office in 30 minutes after I am done changing,” Severus said as he continued down the hall to his room.   
30 minutes later Severus walked through the doors to Dumbledors’ office and sat down in the armchair next to Dumbledors’ desk. While he waited for Dumbledor he couldn’t stop thinking of that young boy who he saw during the sorting ceremony, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Dumbledor had just walked in his office with that boy right behind him.

Mikyla’s POV 

I had just got fully settled into my dorm room when Dumbledor came in and asked me to follow him to his office. As we where walking out the door house elves started packing my stuff back up. 

“Headmaster,” I said.

“Yes, young Mikyla,” Dumbledor said.

“Headmaster, I was wondering why the house elves are repacking my stuff. Have I done something wrong sir.” I said with a worried look on my face. 

Dumbledor didn’t answer my question and just continued walking towards his office with me close behind him still looking worried.

We arrived in Dumbledors’ office 10 minutes later to find Severus sitting in the armchair next to Dumbledors’ desk lost in thought that he didn’t realize we where standing their watching him.

“Severus” Dumbledor said with a smirk on his face when Severus whipped his head around to look at us.

“Severus, this is Mikyla seeing as he is your mate I feel it wise to have you two share a room, so starting today he will be sharing a room with you,” Dumbledor said.

Severus didn’t realize it but he had a grinn so big that Dumbledor chuckled.


End file.
